Sweet Prince
by Maddithong
Summary: "If it takes this to get you to talk to me, then so be it." : HP x SS : Rated M for a reason. Very Dark.


**Sweet Prince**

* * *

><p>"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry stepped down the aisles of desks, approaching the front of the room. The man he was searching for was placed at his own table, nonchalantly staring at papers and books. He made no movement for greeting.<p>

"It depends what the question is, Potter." He spoke irritably, eyes still placed on the parchment in front of him.

"It's about my mother, Lily." The last word turned slightly into a question as he noticed Snape look up at him, it was a warning. He found himself stumbling uncomfortably over his next words as he sat down in the front. "Were... Were you," A hard swallow. "In love with her?"

"The past should remain there." They lost eye contact as the man resumed his paperwork. Harry fidgeted in his seat, unsatisfied with such a stereotypical response. He had to know more. He just _had _to know. Silence was something he couldn't stand to begin with, and it was obvious the professor knew that Harry had many questions. He just didn't feel the need to answer them, of course.

"Do you think about her?" The boys voice raised unnecessarily, as if to prove the importance of the conversation. "Do you think about her when we're... _together_?"

"Together?" Snape straightened his back and frowned at the boy through gritted teeth. "There is no 'together', Potter. You will be sure to remember that."

"But-"

"Out. I have work that needs to be done."

"I just-"

"_Now_." A loud slam and crash as Harry stood up abruptly, his fist landed upon wood and his legs knocking down the stool he sat on. Anger and pain now evident upon his face. Snape leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together in almost amusement.

"I hold no attachment to our encounters. If you wish to cease, my heart shall not break."

"Really, so that's all it is to you? Pure fun?" The boy had lost his patience, he stomped over to the teacher's desk and leaned closer, childishly with a sneer. It only added to the other man's annoyance.

"Fun? Potter if I wish for entertainment, I will go out and fuck as many young witches as I damn well please."

"Then why?" Harry cried out. "Then why _me_?"

"Get out." Snape finally stood up and pointed at the door, a piercing stare planted upon the boy's teary eyes. "I grow tired of your immaturities. Get out now before I lose my temper."

"Lose your temper?" Harry forced a mocking laugh. "And here I thought you never even had it." Within but a second a hand had roughly grabbed at his collar and brought him up to a hiss. Hot breath picked at his chapped lips.

"You best be careful, _boy_."

"Or else what?" Harry managed to grunt out with a smile, this action angering the professor so much he threw the boy across the room. Crashing into a desk and sending papers flying. Harry took a moment before laughing hysterically on the floor, Snape soon following. The man stood over the crazed boy, bending down and grabbing his shirt once again, he shook him violently.

"Stop that. What is wrong with you?" He had to shout over the bellowing. The child immediately ceased when they met eyes, tears were still streaming down his face.

"If it takes this to get you to talk to me, then so be it. You can hurt me as much as you'd like."

Snape could not prevent his eyes from widening with shock. The boy in his hand smiled softly between sobs and heavy breaths. The hand released him as its owner turned his gaze away.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Don't you _dare_ insult me further." The man snapped back, making the other flinch. He stood up and walked around seemingly without purpose, a way of organizing his scrambled thoughts. Harry thought to stay on the ground, so he sat up slowly wincing at the pain in his back, but he kept his eyes on his professor.

"Profess-"

"What is wrong with you?" He asked again, a tone more so of lecture than desperation. "Why are you so... insufferable?" He growled while continuing to pace around the room. "I am not a man of regret, but oh how I see it clearly now." He then stopped and glared down at the boy, it was almost disgust.

"Get out of my sight."

Harry did not move. The man came over and grabbed his arm, a cry of pain was his response. "Do not think I will not take you up on your offer." He then began to drag the limping boy towards the door.

"Good." A chuckle in between panting. Then a loud thump as he was thrown into the large door. Another grunt escaped his breathless body. Before he could even catch his breath, a hand wrapped around his neck and forced him even tighter against the wood. Another hand held a wand pointed directly at his right eye.

"I could inflict pains on you that would crack your mind in but seconds." The man whispered darkly, their noses so close they almost touched. The threat unfazed the boy, his thoughts were more preoccupied with the lack of distance between them, and the leg that had been placed right in between his. The knee moved upwards, grinding slightly as pressure was applied. Harry held in a sudden jolt and gasp.

"Pay attention, _Harry_." A spark lit up dark eyes for a moment. The boy shivered at the hiss of his name. Harry knew he was losing the battle, something that he was preparing to win no matter the costs. But just as he noticed Snape lower his hand, he smirked.

"Why don't you ever kiss me, Professor?"

The man pulled away a bit out of surprise, a thoughtful frown escaped his barriers before it hid behind his usual facade. "Who would ever want a kiss a foolish, revolting, brat like you?"

"You." It was a cocky remark, he almost sang it teasingly.

"Children and their wishful thinking." The professor muttered to himself, but he did not move, only slanted his head to the side slightly, curiously. Such a stubborn boy was in need of punishing, but there were so many methods, plenty that Snape had in possession. His grip finally loosened on the sore neck as he stepped back a bit. "If I were to... indulge you, I would have to get something in return."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He pulled at the bottom of his shirt out of habit. "What would that be, exactly?" His voice was hesitant, it cracked a little. The man came closer and breathed in his ear.

"You would have to do _everything_ I say." Harry gasped at the heat on his neck and the slight suggestive tug on the rim of his pants. The professor pulled away to view the response he got with pure amusement, he was pleased at himself. Harry was in no position to say no, and Snape knew this. "Well, Potter? The use of words would be best."

"Um... yeah," His eyes were already glazed over from the heat. "Yeah, that sounds like a good deal." As he closed his eyes to make but a simple blink, he opened them to find a lip brushing against his teasingly, the smell of potions stung in his nostrils as he swallowed back an already surfacing groan of approval. In a flash the taste of ginger exploded in his mouth as it was taken in. He grabbed at the man's back impatiently as their kiss deepened and his awareness of their surroundings dissipated into nothing but a blur.

He didn't even remember being dragged back down through the classroom by the arm, and the door to Snape's office closing behind them.


End file.
